S.W.A.F Part One --The Accident
by Mercury
Summary: Okay, for those of you who read my S.W.A.F notes, this is part one! This is the Daiken part, so if that bothers you...I'm sorry. You're warned. Enjoy part one! Oh, by the way...this Daiken has a happy ending! Can you believe I wrote a Daiken that didn't e


-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
NOTES:  
I seriously suggest you read S.W.A.F Notes before you read any of the S.W.A.F fics.  
  
This is the Daiken version. Meaning this is yaoi. Which, along with blood and kissing, gives it its PG rating. You have been warned.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
I do not own Digimon; various companies/people/etc. do. I lay entire claim to this fic and partial claim to SWAF. My good friend Jay helped think it up.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
S.W.A.F Part One--The Accident  
  
I was furious, devastated, worried. Furious that I was the last to know. Devastated when I found out. Worried for him. I wondered if he was okay...  
  
I stood beside Miyako on the outskirts of the snow-covered mountains and kept myself from crying as I waited to find out what the "verdict" on his condition was. I caught snatches of reports from various newspeople who stood nearby. Ah, the last thing he needed was more publicity. But it was no wonder they were all here, with an accident like this. I sighed and tried to concentrate on their reports.  
  
"...Lost in an avalanche..."  
  
"...Simple skiing trip..."  
  
"...Hope he survives..."  
  
I winced, hoping among all hopes that he would still be alive when he was found.  
  
Miyako put her hand comfortingly on my shoulder. Lately, I had entrusted her with all of my secrets--including my small obsession with the boy who was, for all I knew, crushed to death under that snow. Miyako was a great friend; she didn't mind that my obsession was for another guy, not even the one she used to adore.  
  
"Look," I heard someone whisper. All heads were turned to Jyou, the unlucky doctor-in-training who was assigned this mission. He was crunching through the snow and carrying...him. The last person I would have ever thought for such a thing to happen to.  
  
"Oh, Ken..." I whispered. Miyako started crying. I felt like it myself as I looked at his condition: he was an icy blue color, from being under the snow for so long. His hair was streaked red with blood--I knew freezing snow could make a person bleed, too. Even his lips were cracked and bloody.  
  
Miyako looked at me through her tears. "Why so close to Christmas, Daisuke?"  
  
I simply shook my head and began my walk back home.  
  
Jyou, still holding Ken, stopped me before I started my long walk down the road back home.  
  
"Hey, Daisuke," he called.  
  
I turned around to look at him, but instead my eyes fell on Ken. I couldn't even speak as long as I focused on his limp body.  
  
Presently I realized Jyou was trying to get my attention.  
  
"Do you want to ride back with us in the ambulance? I mean, it's better than walking."  
  
I nodded. "Thanks..." I couldn't hardly keep my eyes off of Ken's closed eyes, his bleeding lips, the ice and blood in his hair...  
  
I managed to keep from staring too much on the ride back into the town and to the hospital. But as I waited in the ominous white buliding, leaned against the wall, I had come up with all sorts of things that could be wrong with him. I couldn't keep my mind off of him.  
  
Finally, Jyou walked out of the dark room here Ken was. I saw his parents, crying, and I immediately knew the news could not be good.  
  
Jyou frowned when he saw me. "He's in a coma," he explained. "The way he is right now, he could wake up tomorrow or he could never wake up."  
  
"Can I...?" My voice caught before I could finish my question, but Jyou seemed to understand. He nodded and gestured towards the door.  
  
I gulped, then walked in, closing the door quietly.  
  
Ken's parents looked at me. After a while, his mother said softly, "Are you Daisuke?"  
  
Utterly suprised that she knew my name, I answered with, "Huh?"  
  
She walked to the door with her husband. "Oh," she said, "Ken talked about you a lot. I think--" and she flinched, "--he likes you." With that, they left.  
  
I quietly pulled a chair up beside his bed. He looked so helpless, not at all the Ken I knew...But still the Ken I loved.  
  
I watched him intently. He was absolutely still except for the rythmic movement of his chest. I was relieved to see him breathing.  
  
I lost track of time while I sat there. I didn't feel uncomfortable staying with him; I felt worried. But I didn't even know how long I'd stayed there until Jyou opened the door, letting in a shaft of light that was painfully bright in contrast to the dark room.  
  
"Are you staying in there all night?" he asked.  
  
"Can I?"  
  
He sighed. "No, no more visiting tonight. Go home; you can come back tomorrow."  
  
Which was exactly what I did. Every day from after school until late, sometimes well past dark.  
  
Two months passed slowly with him in the hospital, and even after two months he showed no signs of recovery. His parents came and went, but I was there every moment I could be. After a while, I got into the habit of talking to him.  
  
"Ken," I was whispering one December afternoon. "We had a snow day today. You know, I've been here a lot longer today. That's why."  
  
I paused and brushed a stray bit of his hair out of his pale face. I didn't bother to take my fingers away from his hair as I continued.  
  
"Someday I'll see your eyes open and looking at me again. But for now all I can do is talk to you and stay here with you."  
  
I glanced at the calendar. "It's almost Christmas, Ken. Christmas Eve is the day after tomorrow."  
  
Again, as many times before, the dark room was enveloped in silence. I let the dark strands of his hair filter through my fingers once more before I stood to leave.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow, Ken."  
  
I did go back the next day, and the next--Christmas Eve.  
  
"I can't stay for long," I told him, holding his hand tightly. "But I have a promise to make with you. I'll stay here with you for Christmas no matter what, but you have to hold up your end of the promise. I promise to stay if you promise to try to be better tomorrow. To be...awake, again."  
  
I pulled a red rose out of my pocket, something of a rarity in December. I placed the thornless flower under his hand on the bed and recited the chant that I had spent hours earlier thinking of.  
  
"I watched you fall from  
Your reign of power.  
Now we have a promise that's  
Sealed With A Flower."  
  
I stayed one moment longer--and it was that moment that mattered. Eyes still closed, mind still far away, his fingers curled tightly around the rose's stem.  
  
"Ah...Ken?"  
  
He made no other movement, so I ran to tell Jyou of his progress.  
  
The next day, Christmas, I was there with him early in the morning. I noticed that someone had placed the flower in a clear vase on the table beside his bed.  
  
I opened the curtains that had been drawn across the one window, shining light on a body that had none for a long time.  
  
"Ken, it's snowing! It's a white Christmas!" I looked excitedly out the window.  
  
"Hhmn...really?"  
  
I almost didn't let myself turn around when I heard the weak question, for fear I would be disappointed. But finally I had to give in.  
  
"Ken," I breathed. "Oh my gosh. You're...you're..."  
  
I was speechless as I watched him, looking at me with his enchanting eyes, actually sitting up for the first time in months. He smiled, but didn't say anything.  
  
I fell to my knees beside his bed and cried tears of pure joy, just to see his eyes open again. He stroked my hair while I wiped away my tears and sat on the side of the bed.  
  
"Am I right in saying merry Christmas, Daiuke?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, Ken. Merry Christmas." I kissed him lightly, blushing pink as I did.  
  
"Don't be embarassed," Ken laughed. "And I could hear most of what you said to me...I'm sorry I couldn't respond."  
  
I nodded and scribbled something on a notecard. Then I leaned it against the rose's vase.  
  
Ken leaned over to read it. "Swaf?" he asked. "...Sealed With A Flower?"  
  
I grinned. "It worked, didn't it?"  
  
He smiled a smile I would never again take for granted.  
  
THE END!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aww, I had a LOT of fun with that one. ^-^ Do ya think I should continue S.W.A.F? I plan on continuing it anyway, but I want some feedback on what the readers think!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
